November Confession
by solidad1001
Summary: sighs   I really need to write more soulsilver...  Well, please review guys!


Silver groaned as he turned around in bed-too comfy to leave the warm silky sheets. He glared menacingly at his alarm clock, almost daring it to rewind an hour so that he could have that 1 extra hour of sleep he needed. 1 extra hour to sort out the thoughts tumbling inside his head. The clock however had other ideas, and started beeping, conveying him 10 minutes had passed after he had pressed the snooze button. Silver sighed and sat up-his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight of the early morning. He stretched and stood up going about his morning rituals.

After dressing and grabbing a granola bar off the table, Silver released his Pokémon out for their daily routine. They stared oddly at their trainer-surprised to see him yawning and not as alert as usual. He glared at them when he caught them staring, and they quickly shrugged it off and did their daily laps, Silver following behind.

The morning stars glimmered strongly through the cold night, telling silver that dawn was closely approaching. He called his Pokémon to a stop announcing a 10 minute break at the top of the hill in the park. The 7 collapsed in the morning dew, to tired too care about the cold droplets piercing through their skin to the very essence of their bone. The Pokémon fell asleep. The teenager's thoughts wandered to last night.

"That was absolutely hilarious!" Soul laughed heartily at the local diner, and silver couldn't help but smile a bit. "What? The fact that Gold was absolutely humiliated or the fact that Crystal practically ate him?" Silver asked jokingly. Soul laughed again. "Both!" Soul giggled and silver smiled.

"Dinners on you!" Soul said jumping up from her seat. Silver groaned. "You do know your almost as a bad as blue?" Soul smirked. "According to the tally, I'm ahead by 2 whole wins! You totally owe me!" she said. Silver scowled. "I told you those were flukes! Those two didn't count! In the first one I had a cold and my Pokémon couldn't understand me that well!" soul giggled. "Of course I remember! That was absolutely hilarious! It sounded like you were a Whismur the WHOLE time!" She said clutching her stomach while letting out another laugh. Silver sighed, deeming it impossible to try and correct her. Quickly he paid the bills and walked out-soul close behind heels.

"If you remember correctly, I won tonight's battle, so that puts you ahead by only ONE-if you're going to count those 2 crazy flukes." Soul smiled. "So? I'm still ahead. Does67n't matter by how many." She said. Silver walked rigidly into the cold night air, and soul stayed eerily quiet for the rest of the walk.

It was late November. The frigid cold had finally started settling in. The leaves of most all the trees were well on their way to complete baldness-except for a few stubborn leaves that refused to join the pile of the dead on earth. The half-moon shone brightly in-between dark clouds and the solid cold made the quiet sound of contentment that enveloped the two silent teenagers.

The two friends somehow made their way silently to the old playground. It was the place that Soul grew up playing in-and the place that she later introduced silver to. The two sat on the swings, the chains old and rusty. The seats leather worn down from the millions of children who had sat on it. Now, it was the most comfortable place in the world.

Silver stared silently at soul who was busy staring at the ground, trying to make a small pile of dirt with her feet. She wore a simple red coat, white scarf, with long black boots. Her trademark hat was still placed on her head, and with the dark clouds fumbling over the night sky, it glowed with an odd diffusion. Her brown hair floated eerily in the frigid cold, bouncing up and down as her feet dragged along the earth. She shivered, and silver had to restrain himself from putting his arm around her.

"Hey….Silver?" Soul asked, looking up and breaking the long momentous silence. "Yeah?" Silver said, looking away, and into the proceeding darkness.

"I…..I want to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time now." She whispered. She looked back at the ground and sighed before looking back up at his face. Those dark red eyes, that wonderful messy hair, those broad and muscular shoulders….Oh she would just stop dead looking at him! But she had to tell him. It was now or never. "What is it Soul?" silver asked questionably, a bit worried about the usually perky and jolly soul.

"We've been friends for a really long time now silver. Hell, what's it been? 8 years now, huh? And in this time…Well, I've really come to appreciate you. Ever since our first battle all those years ago…Remember it? I lost miserably-and vowed to beat you." She laughed nervously. "It took me forever, and you gold, crys, were constantly helping me improve my skills. Especially you….Look…..I…What I'm trying to say is…..I…I like you silver. A lot. Ever since we had our first battle, I've really come to admire you. I can't sit here anymore without telling you!" Her voice ends raised, and the silence that follows is eerily awkward. Soul looks dejected. Silver looks shocked.

Silver barely notices the silence that follows. He never notes the absence of human warmth, as Soul silently and dejectedly leaves to go home. He just sits there-no emotion portraying across his face, but the world exploding inside him. Soul was in love with him. Soul. In love. With HIM. The questions and realization bounced around.

What did this mean? Did he have the guts to reject her? What if he did love her? Wait. HIM? In LOVE? Who was he kidding? He didn't have the time or patience to be a Romeo like Gold! He wasn't in love. He wasn't in love. HE WASN'T IN LOVE. How could soul do this to him? Tell him all this crap about love. They were perfectly fine as just friends before…

Silver sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been sitting in the park for a full half hour. Finally, he walked silently to his apartment.

Sleep refused to come. He contemplated calling someone. Crystal, Gold, Blue-ANYONE. His mind was a hurricane of thoughts as he paced his room agitatedly. His thoughts shift to his time with soul…

_Her, a new trainer-asking for a battle. He finishes her off easily and she vows to return._

_The two of them training together. She says something, and he turns his face to avoid her from seeing the blood rush to his face. Gold notices and laughs, and silver commands Sneasal to attack him. Crystal and Soul laugh as Silver smirks. Gold runs around shrieking with Sneasal close behind his heels._

_Soul wins her first battle against him. She's tired but jubilant, and silver can't help but smile a little. They shake hands, and in her joy, souls jumps into a hug. Silver ridges and blushes a bit, and half-heartedly hugs her back, much to the amusement of Gold and Crystal._

_They are sitting in goldenrod city, watching the sunset from the bell tower. She smiles, and points to the first star coming out of the darkening sky. She says an odd rhyme and makes closes her eyes, her lips silently moving to form a wish. He asks what she wished for. She blushes and says it's a secret._

_She broke her leg while training. Silver runs up to her, faster than the others. He snaps at everyone to bring things to help her out. He carries her bridal style to his bed in the lab where he tends to her leg gently. Gold makes an obscene joke. Crystal kicks him. Soul blushes profusely. Silver ignores him._

_Soul laughing and making lame jokes. Silver can't help but smile a little bit. Gold complements Soul on her charms. Silver uses all his willpower to keep from strangling him as the breeder continues his flirting façade. Soul is turning into a tomato, and finally Silver pops. "Oops. Sorry Gold" Silver smirks as gold falls flat on his face with a dynamic punch from Feraligator._

_She shivers. He has to force himself from taking her delicate body into the warmth of his arms. Oh, how he aches to do so….Oh how he aches to do so…_

Silver awakens to find himself under the big oak tree on the hill. He checks his watch. Only 6:00 am. He smiles a little. At least now he knows what to do.

Soul had been awake all night. She didn't have the means to do anything, and sat absentmindly on her bed stroking her sleeping Marill and contemplating her stupidness the night before, how she had successfully ruined a perfectly good friendship. I mean, who did she think she was? Telling silver her feelings for him. I mean this was SILVER she was talking about. I mean, why would he even care? The doorbell was ringing madly, calling to Soul with great emergency. But Soul didn't really care. Whoever it was could wait a day or two….or a week. Just let her stew in her depression for a while…..

"Soul! Open up! It's me, Silver!"

Soul paused for a moment. Silver? Here? Her heart paused for moment as hopes and dreams tried to rebuild themselves. They failed miserably and she sighed. She should probably apologize. Tell him he didn't mean it or something. If she acted realistic enough, then maybe, just maybe-she could get away from "awkward friends" to "just friends". Slowly she made her way to the door….

"Silver, I-"

Imagine Souls reaction when Silver kissed her straight on the lips.

Her hands snaked up to his hair, pulling his body and warmth closer to her in the frigid morning air. His fingers traced her hips, running sleekly over her cotton pajamas, still warm from bed. Her porcelain skin flushed from either the excitement, the cold, or maybe even both-and the two broke away panting heavily, their breaths freezing into little puffs in the morning air.

Soul grinned and Silver smiled a bit.

"He ran all the fuckin way here! Just got up randomly and ran like he was being chased by a mad man!" A panting (who had just caught up) Feraligator said to the surprised Marill who had appeared at the door. The Marill smiled warmly. "What can you do? Love is a crazy syndrome like that.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sneasal asked a bit worriedly. "Love sounds a bit dangerous."

"Nah. They'll be fine."

"Ugh. They're at it again. With their lips."

"Well other than a slight cold or cough."


End file.
